Duke, The Girl, and the Mistake
by Mrs.YamiYugi
Summary: This is a little story I threw together because I was bored. Enjoy. DukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Duke Devlin Love Story

This is a little one-shot I threw together when I was bored. Hope you like it. DukeXOC

Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH

I walked into the game shop owned by Duke Devlin. I looked around for him because our date was tonight. I just hoped he hadn't forgotten. It was the anniversary of when we started dating. We had been dating for 3 years. Everything was going great. I found him in the back putting some Dungeon Dice Monster dice packs on the shelves. He hasn't seen me yet so I go up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Duke jumps and looks behind him. He sees me and gives me a kiss.

"Ready for our date?" I ask him in a girly voice.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my shoes" and with that Duke walks off to the back room.

I walk to the front and wait for him. Duke comes back a minute later and grabs my hand. We walk off to the restaurant, which is only 2 blocks from the game shop. It is a warm summer evening and I am wearing a short purple dress with spaghetti straps. Duke is wearing his normal attire with his hair pulled back and his dice earring in.

We go into the restaurant and get our table. We talk and eat and afterwards Duke and I walked over to the beach that was right by the game shop. We walked along the water line for a while not saying much. I was leaning up against Duke and he has his arm around me. I turned around and pressed my lips to his. He grinned and pulled me closer. We broke apart after a while when we needed air. Duke took my hand again and we walked back to the game shop.

I lived with him so I went up to our room and I changed into a purple silk nightgown that went down to the middle of my thighs. I brushed my teeth and my hair and got into bed. I felt Duke get in on the other side and I rolled over and faced him. He kissed me softly before I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and Duke was not there. I guess he was already working. I got dressed and went downstairs. Sure enough the game shop was already packed with people. I went up to Duke and told him I was leaving for the afternoon to go shopping with some friends. He kissed me goodbye and I left taking the Jeep.

I got back late because my friends and I went to a restaurant and stayed there for a while longer than I expected. (And no. I am not drunk.) I parked the Jeep in the driveway and got out. I made my way into the game shop and walked through to get the staircase that led to our bedrooms. I was about to open the door when I heard something heavy hit the door. 'That's weird' I thought. I slowly opened the door and saw Duke sitting on a chair kissing some other girl. And her shoe was what had hit the door.

I stood there in the doorway for a little while. Then I picked up the shoe and threw it across the room at Duke's head. It connected with its target and he rubbed his head and looked up. He saw me and gasped. The other women screamed. I burst into tears and ran down the stairs and out of the game shop.

OH! What will happen? Will she forgive Duke? Or is this the end of their relationship? My next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Why is this world so cruel?

I burst into tears and ran out of the house. How could he cheat on me? Duke already told me he loved me! He can go to hell, that son of a bitch. I stormed down the street and kicked rocks out of my way. I was so angry with him. Did he not think I would find out? I stopped at the pier and sat down. I buried my face in my hands and cried. This would be the last time that I date anyone with a dice earring.

"Grace…" I hear someone behind me say.

I whip around and see Duke standing there.

"What do you want?" I say harshly.

He looks taken aback by my harshness. But he shouldn't be. Not after what he did to me. I should be screaming at him right now, but my brain can't function. Not now.

"I just wanted to say sorry" Duke said in a timid voice.

"Sorry?" I screamed loudly. He flinched at the tone of my voice.

"You cheated on me after you said you loved me and all you can say on sorry? I yelled right in his face. This time he looked truly afraid, which he should be. He is a dirty little rat.

"I'm leaving. I will wait at home," Duke said walking away from me.

"At home?" I questioned the air. Then I smacked myself in the forehead. I lived with Duke. I had sold my apartment at moved in with Duke after he said he loved me and wanted to be with me forever. I am such an idiot to have believed him.

I got up and walked around town all night. At around 4 in the morning, I saw someone else walking the streets that looked familiar.

"Kaiba?" I asked out loud.

Kaiba stopped walking and looked around. He saw me and made his way over.

"Grace? What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Kaiba asked me.

"Duke cheated on me, so I was walking around to blow off steam," I said.

"He did what?"Kaiba yelled. "That dirty cheating scum!"

"Calm down and stop yelling!" I told him. "I came home yesterday and saw him kissing another women Kaiba."

"That is low," Kaiba said. "And please call me Seto."

"Okay, Seto. I just thought that we would always be together. But I guess destiny had other ideas," I said starting to cry.

"Grace. I don't know what to say," Seto said and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his shirt. He only held me tighter.

"Seto, you've been there for me since we were in kindergarten. I'm glad to have you," I mumbled into his shirt.

"You will always have me Grace," Seto said rubbing my back. Then offered to let me spend the day at his place. I agreed since I did not want to go back to Duke. Not yet anyway. Seto walked me to his limo and helped me in. After he got in, I just laid my head in his lap and Seto stroked my hair. I sighed. What would I do now?

We made it to Seto's place and he helped me out of the limo. I gladly took his hand and walked inside with him. He helped me into the house and led me into the bedroom. I lay on the bed and watched him out of the corner of my eye. Then I remembered that I had no clothes to change into.

"What should I wear? These clothes are all dirty and I don't have any others," I told Seto motioning to my clothes.

Seto rummaged through a drawer for a second before handing me a black shirt and some shorts. I thanked him and he showed me where the bathroom was. I got in the shower and washed off the dirt and worries from the other day. I got out and put on the borrowed clothes. The shirt almost showed my cleavage. The shorts were okay. I walked out of the bathroom and managed to find my way back to the bedroom. As soon as I walked into the room, I saw Seto blush.

"What?" I asked him.

He blushed harder and looked away. Seto walked over to a mirror and motioned me over. I walked over and looked into the mirror. As soon as I saw myself I blushed. The shirt had slipped and you could see my bra. I pulled it up quick but not before Seto blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I suppose you are tired," Seto said. "It is 5 in the morning."

"Yeah. I guess I am a little tired," I replied.

"You can sleep in my bed," Seto said. He motioned me to lie down. His bed was surprisingly comfortable. I was just falling asleep when I felt Seto slide in next to me and pull me close to his body. I snuggled into his chest gratefully. I was glad I had Seto. Maybe this thing with Duke was just what I needed. I smiled into Seto's chest before my mind went black.


End file.
